taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asty, Cloda and Straw
'''Asty, Cloda and Straw are three members of the Tigeroid warriors and the older sisters of Tai Chi Chaser, Sena. Asty is the oldest while Cloda is the middle child and Straw is the youngest. All three are excellent warriors and Sena works hard to become a great Tigeroid leader to impress them.''' Its unknown how much older than Sena the three of them are. Appearance The thre e sisters are easy to tell apart from one another. Asty has long dark brown hair and wears a black and dark red uniform. Cloda has short blonde hair and wears an orange uniform while Straw has light brown hair (similar color to Sena's), with curls around her forehead and lower portions of her hair, and her uniform is pink. When the three transform into their Tigeroid states, each grow tiger stripes on their faces and their hair gains more of a wild flare. Strangely, unlike all other Tigeroids before, Asty glows bright orange when transforming. Personality Asty's personality is that of a born leader, always planning ahead for missions and knowing what measures to take. Cloda is somewhat of a tomboy, not showing any worries about getting into fights with Dragonoids (shown when she dared Ave to come and fight them himself). Straw, being the youngest, has shown signs that she gets fearful whenever things are getting worse or when she's worried about others. But one thing they have in common is having somewhat of a sisterly bossy attitude towards Sena, shown when they told her and her friends to not interfere with a mission or during Sena's nightmare of being mocked by them. But, as older sisters, they care very much for Sena. Each of them are armed with a Tai Chi card, such as Asty wields (Hay) the Ocean Tai Chi and Straw has (Yeu) the Oil Tai Chi symbol. Though it is not seen onscreen due to it being cut in the 4Kids dub, Cloda wields (Troong) the Gun Tai Chi card that lets her create a glowing rifle. Biography The three first appeared when the Chasers went to retrieve three Tai Chi cards in one area (unknown that this was all a trap set up by General Mischa). Upon arrival, they all told Sena and her friends to go back to their ship and let the "adults" handle this, knowing they were more skilled than they were making Sena feel bad about herself just like how their father did but in a mocking way. But as Sena submitted to their order, Rai grew angry that they didn't consider them strong enough and challenged them to prove how strong the Chasers were. Asty eventually accepted and the two teams began to compete against each other to see who could get more Tai Chi cards in ancient ruins loaded with booby traps (which the Chasers continued to trip). The sisters were the first to get one of the cards, but while in route to the second, they were trapped in a colosseum by Ave with a large horde of Dragonoid robots (which was meant to be a trap for the Chasers, not Sena's sisters). The girls did not take the threat very much and challenged Ave to come and fight them. But Ave laughed, saying that was why he brought the robots. But even with the robots charging at the three sisters, their Tai Chi cards were powerful enough to drive them away. However, it soon became a problem when Ave used a Tai Chi card to multiply his army. Straw began to worry that they couldn't handle this many robots, but from out of nowhere came the Chasers using the Ball Tai Chi to roll in and flatten a path of robots in their wake. With the Chasers helping, they combined Tai Chi cards to wipe out the robots (such as Finn using Lightning alongside Asty's Ocean to electrify the robots and Rai using Fire alongside Straw's Oil to cause an explosion). And after Sena claimed the Road Tai Chi that Ave planted, Rai defeated the Dragonoid and sent him flying out of the colosseum. Afterwards, before departing, Sena's sisters began to see Sena as a capable team leader and were impressed with the battle strategies she came up with using the cards. The smile on Asty's face made Rai blush with can conclude that he may have a crush on her (even though she's older than him). They then departed shortly after. They appeared again, as illusions, in Sena's nightmare influenced by the Tai Chi Dream card. They mocked Sena for her girly choices and claimed she could never be as great as they were, laughing mockingly as Sena was starting to cry. Later, on the mission to attack the Luftdrake, Asty and her sisters were assigned to find the tai chi characters. While they were in the Luftdrake, they got sealed in by the seal tai chi. The girls tried using their tai chi cards to bust the doors open but nothing worked. While the were in there, they met Sena on the security system, and told her to save herself and leave. They were in th ere for a while until Rai unlocked the doors with his power. Asty led her sisters safely back to the ships, and though it was not seen onscreen due to it being cut of in the 4kids dub Asty and her sisters congratulated the Chasers for being a hero to the Tigeroid race. After Rai was convicted to being a spy, Sena and the other chasers help him escape. During the escape attempt, the three of them then confronted their younger sister and tried to convince her to stop, though to no avail. After a short battle, Asty, Cloda, and Straw allowed the chasers to leave. Category:Tigeroid Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Main Characters